


Might Not Seem Like The Safest Bet

by torakowalski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background BDSM, M/M, Meme Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>People hear 'this is Stiles Stilinski, he owns a high class BDSM club and sometimes takes some stray subs' and expect to see him in leather and chains.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Not Seem Like The Safest Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking AU prompts over on tumblr and jadesymb asked for "Derek/Stiles- Stiles is a well known dom and runs a BDSM club AU"

 

“You know I know you’re there, right?” Stiles asks.  He finishes locking the back office door and turns around slowly, keeping his shoulders back and doing his best to radiate  _I’m not afraid of you_.

There’s absolutely no sound from the shadows and he’d think he was wrong, but he knows he heard someone breathe a second ago. 

“Dude, seriously?” Stiles folds his arm and taps his foot.  He’s changed out of the stupid suit that Lydia makes him wear on investor nights but he doesn’t need a suit or fancy shoes to convey how deeply unimpressed he is right now.

There’s another beat of complete silence and then someone rises out of the shadows at the side of the alleyway and steps into the streetlight.

_Huh_ , Stiles thinks.  _Hello_.  This guy is not what he was expecting: he’s tall and broad and hot as fuck and he’s glaring at Stiles like Stiles is inconveniencing  _him_.

“Hey?” Stiles offers, nodding at him.  “Having a good evening?”

The guy’s eyes narrow slightly and he doesn’t answer.  He looks pained, fine lines around his eyes and lips set so tight that they’re bloodless.  Getting a good look at his stalkers isn’t why Stiles made sure that there was daylight quality street lighting installed around his club, but it sure does help.

“I’m Stiles,” he says, acting like the guy isn’t ignoring him.  “I had a pretty good evening but I’m damn glad it’s over, you know?”

He’s getting side-eyed like he’s not what this guy was expecting.  Stiles gets that a lot.  Apparently people hear  _this is Stiles Stilinski, he owns a high class BDSM club and sometimes takes some stray subs_  and expect leather and chains or some such shit.

Not that like, okay, Stiles loves leather and chains, but not when he’s walking down the street.  How awkward would that be?

They reach the end of the alleyway and Stiles stops, looking across at the car waiting for him at the kerb.  Erica’s waiting in the driver’s seat looking bored, but she straightens up when she realises he’s not alone.

Stiles twitches his fingers slightly, telling her it’s okay.  She doesn’t look impressed but this happens way more than you’d think and he’s only been wrong once.

“Look,” he says, turning back to his friendly neighbourhood stalker.  He looks like he’s starting to reassess his life choices, which Stiles takes as a sign that he’s socially awkward rather than murderous.  “That’s my car.  I’ve got soda and snacks in the back and you clearly want to talk, so you want a ride home?”

The guy looks startled. “I don’t want to talk,” he says and hey, look at that, he can speak.

Stiles snorts. “Well no, you want me to fuck you, but I don’t do that with people I don’t know.” He pauses. “I also don’t do that with people who don’t have names so, like, you got one or should I carry on thinking of you fondly as my new pet stalker?”

He bristles.  It’s hilarious.  “I’m not stalking you.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows. 

He sighs.  “And my name’s Derek.”

“Good boy,” Stiles says, almost (but only almost) without thinking.  “That’s better, right?  I’m Stiles, you’re Derek, now we can have a conversation.”

Derek swallows loud enough that Stiles hears it.  “I just came here to…” He trails off, looks tired and defeated all of a sudden. “I don’t know why I came, it was dumb.”

Stiles reaches out and touches two fingers to the smooth inside of Derek’s wrist.  Derek’s eyes flair and he swallows again. 

“Come take a ride with me,” Stiles says, keeping his voice soft and coaxing, not letting it slip into the command tone that’s always hovering just within his reach. “You can tell me why you came here.  No funny business, I promise.”

“What if I,” Derek starts then stops.

Stiles smiles.  He’s so obviously going to end up sleeping with this dude, if that’s what Derek decides he wants to happen. 

“C’mon, dude,” he says.  He bracelets Derek’s wrist with his thumb and forefinger.  It’s such a light touch that it’s laughable, but Derek closes his eyes and kind of rocks slightly on his feet like it’s more than he’s ever gotten 

“Yeah, okay,” Derek says, opening his eyes, and lets Stiles lead him over to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a WIP, but I am probably going to write at least one more part.


End file.
